bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nisshō Kawahiru
) | birthday =June 1st | age = Unknown | gender =Male | height=5.7 ft (173.7 cm) | weight =145 lbs (65.77 kg) | blood type =O | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Soul Society Gotei 13 | occupation =Assassin | profession = | previous occupation =President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute Captain of the 12th Division 6th Seated Officer of the 12 Division | team = | previous team =12th Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Karakura Town, Human World | relatives =Nisshō Asakura (dimensional counterpart) Nisshō Kurosaki (dimensional counterpart) | education= | shikai =Tsukimegami Gaitōyami | bankai =Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō | resurrección = | bankai stage 2 = | kiyūgō = | fullbring = | signature skill = | spirit weapon = Reishi Knives | storyline =Bleach: Final Act | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Nisshō Kawahiru (入声 河昼) is an incarnation of Yue Nisshōkirite and third being to don the title of N. He was the former captain of the in the Gotei 13, replacing , and preceding . Due to an attack by , he is unable to commune with his Zanpakutō and has mysteriously acquired the powers of a Quincy shown in his usage of Spirit Weapons. Presently he has lost his memories and has resorted to calling himself simply N. Biography Growing up in the 19th Rukongai, Nisshō had an ok life. He was a farmer's son and for a time everything was fine, until members of his district went missing, leaving only their clothes. He didn't think anything of it until his mother vanished one evening while on her way home. As he searched for her he saw a holding a strange blue jewel. As he spied he was attacked by a strange man, who chopped him on the back of the neck. When he came two he found himself surrounded by several powerful and well known figures, namely Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Yachiru Unohana and Kisuke Urahara who all saw promise in him but demanded to know what he was doing so far into the forest surrounding his district. Explaining about his mother, he was stopped by Kisuke who said what he witnessed was impossible. but claims that the potential spiritual pressure coming from the boy looked promising enough to allow him to attend , which was agreed upon by the two senior captains. The following week he started at Shinō and found himself at the bottom of his classes, due to his lack of formal conditioning in the use of his powers. Trying to achieve in his studies, he eventually received an which was warped into his sabre which later became known as Tsukimegami Gaitōyami. Shortly before he graduated, Nisshō was drafted into the by Kisuke, following his own promotion to Captaincy. In the Twelfth Division, he served as the 6th seated officer where he served under as an assistant. It was during this time he witnessed the birth of the Hōgyoku as well as the aid in the creation of the special gigai made for the future Vizards. Following his captains defection, he obtained Bankai allowing him to become the Captain of the Twelfth Division, however this was short lived as Aizen had other plans for him. During a routine experiment an explosion occurred, masked by Kyōka Suigetsu's hypnotic effect. This caused him to lose his memories and powers as he was injected with the DNA of , allowing him to express Quincy powers and abilities. Following this he was left in the Human World where he found himself with a strange sword only he could use and the ability to call on strange daggers. Living in the Human World for the past century, he has developed the power to protect others and serve as a protector to the weak. Personality :"The Phoenix fire is everlasting, And this burns deep into my core." - Nisshō talking about how he will never die. For most of the time N comes off as a cold, distant, emotionless figure, and is rather aloof and brooding most of the time, but deep down inside he has a kind and caring nature. The reasons for his cold attitude is to likely push people away and keep everyone at a distance. He is also known for displaying a rather serious and stern attitude when the situation demands it, but can just as easily be annoyed or angered, because of his bad temper. People who do not know him personally or just sees him from the outside consider him to be a type of loner, never wanting to mix with others and always doing things his own way, but in truth he actually enjoys the company of other people, but due to being betrayed by most of his closest friends once before, he doesn't want to get hurt again and thus displays his cold attitude around everyone. N tends to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition only exacerbated after he became a Shinigami. This led to his current state as a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome, and perhaps one of his weaknesses. Because of his display of a cold and serious attitude he seems to sport a scary aura that makes most of his peers become wary of him. Appearance Powers and abilities Zanpakutō Tsukimegami Gaitōyami (月女神外套闇, "Moon Goddess, Cloaked in Darkness") is the name of Nisshō's Zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of an old and worn down katana, having nicks and broken sections, however this doesn't affect its cutting power. The hilt is black, in the shape of a cross with an ornate design. The hilt is wrapped in black cloth and has a diamond pattern along the length. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō (月女神眩しい頭光, "Moon Goddess' Radiant Halo") Not Yet Revealed Appearances Behind the Scenes